Ultimate Secret Wars
by KKD Silver
Summary: In Memory of Stan Lee. (Slight Remake of Toku Marvel-Verse). Something happened in the multiverse causing Kang to go crazy. A young man and some of his friends were chosen to help shape a new world. This story explores this world and chronicles their adventures as they prepare for Kang's final assault. Currently rated T, may change to M later. Massive Crossover Event
1. Prologue: A Whole New World

**KKD: *sighs* ...Well. If he were alive today, Stan Lee would've been 96. Still sad we lost him last month, but we can only push forward. We'll never forget the man who brought us so many heroes, and for the past month or so, I've been working on another story to remember Stan by while also commemorating my 50 story milestone. I'd like to thank everyone following me and my various stories, including my holding off of previous stories for one reason or another. For now, let us begin with our first chapter, a prologue to the true tale about to commence.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: The following is a nonprofit crossover fanfiction. Marvel Comics, its superheroes, and the properties depicted within are all owned by their respective creators and companies including Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, The Walt Disney Company, Rooster Teeth, Cartoon Network, Insomniac Games, Toys for Bob, Activision, Bioware, Electronic Arts, Seven Seas Entertainment, GalaxyTrail, Funimation, Toei Animation, Toei Company, BandaiNamco, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Blizzard Entertainment, Akira Toriyama, Coolkyoushinja, Rebecca Sugar, Monty Oum, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, and Stan Lee. Please support the official releases of the properties represented within.**

* * *

On a far off planet, composed of chunks of land from different times and places, stood an army of warriors atop a hilltop, all surveying the scene. In front, there stood two young men with identical hair color, styles, and facial features, the main difference being their outfits and what they held in each hand. As they witnessed a mass horde of monsters, creatures, and warriors fast approaching, they armed themselves before gaining new suits of armor, one purple and gold, the other a bright red and white with many accents. They brought out their weapons, and with a single shout. This brought a unified war cry amongst their party before taking the charge. The battle intensified quickly as fighters kicked, punched, slashed, blasted, whipped, and performed every combat move under the sun, and with every possible weapon. Many of the attacks also caused a variety of explosions, sending allies and enemies flying left and right. Many of the fighters even ended up going into blurs due to their speed, adding on top of the discord of combat already present. In the middle of the battle, the warrior clad in purple fired a purple and gold rifle with a dragon motif, swapping it with a staff mode to swat foes away.

" _This is me. Honestly if you would've said I'd be in a war for my life a long time ago, I probably wouldn't have believed you. But look at me now. With the powers of one of my favorite senshi, battling foes from every corner of fiction possible."_

The purple clad warrior managed to kick down a figure in green before slamming his staff into the face of a massive black and white monster.

" _And to think, this mess began with a conversation between me and the overarching creator of the Marvel multiverse. This includes fighting the likes of Doctor Doom with help from Spider-Man."_

As the purple clad warrior turned to a gray armored figure in green garments, the figure got webbed in the face, making the purple clad man turn to see a red and blue figure with a spider motif. The two nodded before returning to the fight.

" _But then again, you guys must be wondering what's going on and how it got started. I'd better go back to when I first set this log."_

* * *

The scene focused on a young man with dark brown hair wearing a black t-shirt with a purple dragon on it, along with grey sweatpants and blue and red socks, playing on his PS4. He looked excited as he played through the game with ease, smiling a bit until he finished the level.

"BOOM! There we go!" He chuckled to himself before he saved his progress and shut off the game, "Now then, back to that review."

He set his eyes on his open laptop and started to type away his thoughts on the game. It was definitely a positive viewpoint of the game based on his grin. However, he didn't notice something going on outside until he heard a loud screeching noise.

"Huh?" The kid wondered, looking outside to see what was up.

He looked and saw nothing, but shrugged it off.

"Must be a random car zooming by," he shrugged, about to resume work before getting a ping from his phone, "Huh? Now what?"

He picked up the phone and noticed he had an alert from an unknown caller, the text sounding urgent. It was as if the person needed help. Confused, but willing to help, he texted back to try and get an answer. Suddenly, a loud crash made him jump in shock.

"Oh crap! MOM?! DAD?! BRO?!" the man shouted, rushing to the front door, seeing a car turned over on his street with its hood in the pavement.

Suddenly, he saw a girl in black and red with red-tipped black hair swinging around a massive scythe at humanoid creatures with black bodies, lime green accents, and gray masks wielding silver swords with massive guards. She soon had to block new creatures, some animal-like dark purple monsters with lime green patterns all over.

"Ruby Rose? Attacking Indaver and… some other evil beasts?" The man gawked before turning to see a woman with magenta skin, a black Afro and pink glasses while wearing three shades of reddish purple in her skin tight suit, punching a humanoid with features vaguely resembling a wolf with her massive gauntlets, "And Garnet vs an Imagin? What next, Spyro is fighting Overwatch's Reaper?"

To his shock, a puff of smoke appeared before from it, a man dressed like the grim reaper dual wielding shotguns fired up a flying purple dragon with yellow horns and red wings, much like the one on the young man's shirt.

"I WAS KIDDING! WHAT IS EVEN HAPPENING?!" The man shouted as time seemed to freeze around him, making him stop and see the surroundings suddenly greyed out, "Huh?"

After a bit, he took notice of the frozen time, looking in confusion before spotting something in the sky. The object in question stood out like the sun, glowing a golden yellow. However, the golden object turned into a figure, landing before him.

"Wh… Stan Lee?!" The young man gawked.

" **Not quite, though I suppose I do look like him,"** the figure admitted, revealing his appearance as being similar to the godfather of modern comics and the king of cameos.

"But… how…?"

" **Look, I know this is a lot to take in, but I only brought some of these guys in to help stop Kang's forces. He destroyed enough worlds stopping Thanos."**

"Are you… some kind of god?"

" **In a way. I am known as the One-Above-All, master of what you call the Marvel Multiverse. And I have come seeking aid from others who have had experience in creating universes to help stop Kang with the stipulations I've set in place, and you are my primary candidate."**

"Why? Because I created fictional stories? I'm nowhere near as good as Stan Lee was in making those worlds."

" **Everyone has experience in creating worlds like what I make, it's just a matter of retaining that creativity into adulthood. And people like you continue to utilize that spark to inspire others through your creations even when your inspirations pass on."**

The young man looked a bit saddened in response to that statement.

" **I know this is a lot to take in, especially with recent events, but please understand you have a lot to contribute to this multiverse. I need you."**

The young man looked around and sighed.

"...I'll do it," he answered, legitimately surprising the One-Above-All, "I'll take an alter ego line Stan, so call me Takeshi. But if I have the great power to create worlds like you say, there must come great responsibility. I'm willing to take that responsibility. If I don't step forward now, who else will?"

The One-Above-All smiled and offered his hand to the young man, Takeshi accepting it as he began to glow gold, his eyes becoming purely white as he began to accept the gifts granted to him.

" **The Powers you need to set up the world we need for the events to come are activated. Take whatever template you want, add what you desire, and take what powers you wish. The world will help sort itself from there. As for when I need your aid, I will come for you and your allies when it is time."**

Takeshi then closed his eyes as the world around him changed.

* * *

 **A Whole New World**

 _Log #1461_

 _Universal Date: Tuesday, January 1st, 2019 ME_

 _Earth-36192_

Takeshi yawned as he got up from bed, looking a bit different. His messed up hair was now a mix of natural blue and purple with yellow highlights, him noticing this in a mirror with his bright emerald green eyes.

"Well, another day…" he sighed, getting up to get cleaned up.

" _By this point, it had been four years since I awoke in this new world changed by my own imagination. The world altered so Earth is centuries head in technology compared to normal, and extraterrestrials are a common sight on Earth. It's gotten to a point where compatible species would marry each other. In my case, I just happened to live with a few."_

Takeshi soon stepped outside of his apartment, wearing a purple uniform with golden accents, and a red undershirt. Earth looking similar yet more advanced than before. In his hometown, there stood buildings that reached the stratosphere, cars both on the ground and hovering in the air, and aliens of all walks of life walking around. Despite all the hustle and bustle of this incredible city, it appeared to also be very serene, the whirring of the hover engines blended well with the sound of pigeons and other Earth bird species that shared the skies. Takeshi smiled at the scene before a young alien woman approached him. The woman in question has three digit hands, legs similar to a faun, and she was dressed in a full-body purple, black, and yellow suit with an ornate headdress on, and her face could be seen under it. The face in question, while vaguely human like in features, was still pretty unusual as she didn't have a nose in the human sense as it was flat, but she also had grayish lavender skin, silver eyes, and violet hair visible under the headdress.

"Good morning, Commander Narumi," she giggled, making turn and smile.

"At ease, Tali. You don't need to get so formal with me," Takeshi smiled back, the two looking out over the city, "I see you've managed to finally go a full day without you mask. Got used to Earth's atmosphere, finally?"

"It took a long time… at most 400 Earth days, but… yea."

"Still hard to believe we've been together so long."

"Well, Who would've thought the youngest commander of the Alliance would be able to make friends with so many races with ease, and be given the prestigious title of Dragon Master?"

Takeshi chuckled in response before kissing Tali on the cheek.

"You always were my favorite quarian," he noted.

"You remind me of that every day… and I'm glad for it," Tali smiled before they heard something, Takeshi pulling up an orange, hard-light device and pressed some buttons on it to bring up a hologram or a woman with big glasses and an Afro, the one Takeshi recognized.

"Garnet. Good to see you again. What's going on?" He checked.

-Not much, Commander. I just figured I'd bring some friends over before our next mission. Also, someone contacted me to inform you he'd be visiting again. You probably know his codename, Gold 1?- the Crystal Gem checked, making Takeshi's eyes go wide.

"Gather the others and meet me at the Orion; be on standby if something comes up. I'll meet you there shortly."

-Understood, Dragon Master. Garnet out.-

"Well, better get myself ready," Tali figured, setting up a breather over her mouth and a purple glass mask over her eyes, "I'll catch you later, Commander, Narumi. Love you."

"Keelah se'lai, Tali'Zorah vas-Orion," Takeshi smiled as Tali left the apartment.

" _I happened to form quite the alliances. Not just between races in this world, but also with various allies from many franchises. And I couldn't do this without the One-Above-All, who disguised himself as a counterpart of who he resembles… and he visits me now and then."_

"...Ok, Stan Lee. I know you're hiding in your human form. C'mon out."

The young man turned to see a golden shine appear before fading, The One-Above-All taking a more natural human form of Stan Lee in a tan sweater and black pants and shoes before him.

"Sharp as always, True Believer," the mentor chuckled, "The real Stan Lee would be proud."

"It's ok. But as long as people are safe and happy, so am I," Takeshi smiled, "...To think, it's been four years since I came to this world."

"...Yea… and you've done a great job. Not just creating this world and it's backstory, but also protecting it. Keep exploring the world, kiddo, you still have many heroes to find."

"I know. ...I've been integrated here to the point I was practically born here… yet I know once the year ends, Kang will arrive and start the battle."

"Yea… well, don't keep your team waiting. The world needs your full team soon," Lee noted.

"Yea… well, I'll catch you later, Stan. RyuuCommander is taking flight, and the Kyuurangers will be located. 'Nuff said."

"Excelsior!"

Takeshi smiled as Lee vanished in a gold light, the young man soon leaving his apartment.

"Excelsior, Stan Lee."

* * *

Takeshi walked down the streets, looking at the peaceful population. Humans walked alongside Quarians, Turians, Asari, Salarians, Krogans, Drell, Saiyans, Namekians, Friezans, and even Crystal Gems as if they were all good friends. They had small talk, shared information, exchanged cultural traditions, that sort of thing. The chatter seemed to meld with the hover-engine whirring and the usual city chatter and noise one would find in a typical American city. Despite the noise, seeing such peace between races, and almost no segregation or discrimination of any kind made Takeshi very happy to see such a peace.

"Wonder if my pals would enjoy this place," Takeshi thought aloud.

" _Now I do enjoy the peace and being alone, but I need to make sure to maintain this peace as much as possible. And it isn't always easy, especially given views of various individuals from other worlds. And then, there's organized crime…"_

Takeshi stopped, suddenly hearing a crash, a echoing boom, and a high-pitched scream before turning to see several aliens with laser guns firing alongside a few Indaver, making Takeshi bring up the orange device from before, "Alert, this is Dragon Master, we got Vorcha and Batarian gangsters leading Indaver units. Requesting Dragon Squad for assistance in subduing the forces."

-Copy That, Dragon Master. Dragons 2-5 are enroute to your location. Please keep Omni-tool on standby.-

" _Thankfully, I got my own team in this world to help. With contacts all over the galaxy, and many more here on Earth, I know who to call and when. Now if only I can remember my gear when I need it."_

Takeshi nodded before he reached for something, only to realize he didn't grab it.

"Drat! Of all the times to leave the Ryuutsueder on the Orion," he groaned before pulling out a laser pistol and firing upon the four-eyed Batarians, soon taking cover behind a car, "Dragon Squad, status report!"

-Dragon 2, here. Got Dragon 3 and coming in,- Tali's voice reported in as she suddenly came dropping in with Spyro, the quarian firing a laser shotgun while Spyro flew in, blasting all the Batarians with his fire breath, scaring them off as the Vorcha were knocked back.

"Indaver inbound!" Takeshi shouted before Tali tossed him a purple and golden staff with an ornate dragon head with a black visor.

"You left that back at the base," she pointed out.

"Thanks, Tali."

Takeshi shifted the staff a bit until it formed a rifle, taking the chance to fire energy bullets at the Indaver.

"Spyro, Batarians are trying to get away. Help lock down Park Ave!" he called out.

"One Blockade coming up," Spyro nodded, the yellow dragonfly with him holding up a communicator of sorts, "Dragons 4 and 5, this is Dragon 3 Requesting blockade assistance on Park, over."

-Dragon 5 reporting, Dragon 3. Dragon 4 and I are moving into position to block access to either side of the street. NYPD on their way to help with the lockdown with Turian SWAT prepared to cuff up the terrorists,- a female voice called out to him as a purple blur zipped by and stopped at one end of the street, revealing a dragon-like girl with violet hair, lavender skin, red eyes, and wearing a white and blue outfit, glaring down the aliens before a massive green dragon landed behind her.

" _I'm so glad I took time to train these guys. I don't know if we'd be this coordinated without that time. Even better, being able to keep in contact with one of the better teams I came up with helps, too."_

The green dragon roared as the alien terrorists tried to flee.

"Calling Spider Squad, this is Dragon Master. Requesting immediate assistance in capturing the rogues attacking the city on Park. Bring down the webs," Takeshi called out as several 'THWIP' sounds were heard overhead before the Batarians and Vorcha were ensnared in web while he and Tali blasted the Indaver into exploding, apart from one that was also webbed.

The Indaver tried to pull its way out of the web, only to get stopped by a single red boot.

"Sorry, Davey. You got a date with the NYPD," the owner of the boot replied, revealing himself to be a man in a red and blue spandex-like costume that had web patterns on the red, spider emblems on his back and chest, and two very expressive white eyes with black outlines on his red full face mask.

Soon, he was joined by four other figures in similarly themed outfits, the first a man his height with an all red costume, silver bands on his wrists and ankles, white eyes on his mask, and a cerulean hoodie with torn sleeves and a spider drawn on both chest and back. The second of these was a young man in an all black suit with red fingers, a red V on his chest with a red spider and webs up to his mask that had red outlines around his white eyes. The fourth person was a young woman in a suit that was black from her chest down to her turquoise soles, the black stopped at the edges of a large white spider that took up the majority of her upper body, the space between the legs giving way to a magenta with turquoise webs, which also went under her hood, her all white mask showing eyes via the same magenta outlines. The final figure was an 8 foot tall mech with elaborate features to give it the mobility and agility of a typical athletic human in superhuman physical condition, colored both a vibrant scarlet and a deep cobalt blue with eyes like the humans it joined, but it had digitigrade legs and only 4 digits on each hand.

"Excellent work as always, Spider Squad," Takeshi smiled, saluting the first of these spider people.

"You, too, Dragon Squad," the leader saluted back before several officers arrived, many of them armored, and having more of a metallic carapace than typical skin, their visible faces having mandibles around their mouths, and yet their also had features of humanoid birds or raptors.

"Spider-Man, Commander Narumi," The Turian acknowledged, saluting the two who saluted back.

"At ease, Captain," Takeshi replies as everyone let their hands down.

"Thank you for helping. The Blue Suns have been causing riots all over the galaxy as of late."

"Since when did Blue Suns work with the Blood Pack or Jark Matter?" Spider-Man pointed out.

"Hmm… good question. I'll contact the head of the police to confirm that."

"I was off to a meeting with other Alliance leaders, anyway, so I'll see if I can bring it up," Takeshi added.

-You better. I don't know how much more I can take from these attacks,- a young female voice sighed from the spider robot.

"Relax, Sp/dr," Spider-Man replied.

"Well, I'd better go. Tasks care everyone. Dragon Squad, to the Orion!" Takeshi called out, leading the way, followed by Tali, Spyro, and the female humanoid dragon as the large green dragon shrunk in a yellow glow, turning in a busty girl with long reddish orange hair, amber eyes, four horns coming out her head, and a large green dragon tail coming out the skirt of her maid outfit.

"That was too easy," the near-ginger dragon maid pointed out.

"Yea, something doesn't feel right," The female dragon added.

"Maybe we'll figure out the situation soon, Tohru, Lilac," Takeshi shrugged, the team walking towards one skyscraper with both a star symbol and a clock-like symbol on the front, both in red, yellow, blue, and purple.

" _Regardless of life now, I am still recording this for the same reasons as when I began. With full knowledge of what's ahead, as soon as the five year time gap for training was up, the true battle would begin. I would need more heroes made in this universe, more allies made, and all the training possible to ensure we'd be ready when the war began. And once it did, I would record the events as I have the build up, so that the greatest war ever fought doesn't become… a Secret War."_

* * *

 _(Cue Fight as One by Downstait)_

 **KKD Silver Studios Presents**

 **A Marvel Studios Co-Production**

 **In Celebration of 50 Stories of KKD**

*As the shot on the tower with both Kyuuranger and Den-O symbols lingered for a bit, we soon cut inside to see Takeshi, an identical man to him, and Peter Parker looking out, the peaceful futuristic New York City flashing to a war torn battleground on what seemed to be another world with many warriors in heated combat*

 **Our world's about to break**

*The trio looked on, a brief shot of a man in gold and red armor flying by with Scarlet Spider, and Sp/dr aiding him against various monsters.*

 **Tormented and attacked**

*A man roared along with Tohru, the man turning into a green-skinned giant as Tohru turned into her dragon form, the two standing with Kid Arachnid and several men and women in black and yellow suits with an X motif*

 **Lost from when we wake**

*The scene then shifted to a montaged black and white shot of a man dressed like the American flag with a circular shield in WWII, Spyro in a magical land, and an all black-wearing man similar to Spider-Man in the Great Depression before it faded to color with all three posing in the modern/futuristic New York.*

 **With no way to go back**

*A swipe then showed Spider-Gwen on another rooftop with a japanese woman in a white and red battle kimono with wolf-like ears and a tail, a blonde muscular man in red, blue, and silver armor resembling a norseman with a winged helmet and a strong hammer, a high-tech blue-suited version of Spider-Man whose spider resembled a skull from Dia de los Muertos, Lilac, as well as Garnet and some others of her kind before they took off on various means before the scene shifted back to the tower as Takeshi stood in front of several holographic monitors*

 **I was standing on my own**

*Takeshi looked at four holographic video feeds of various heroes of multiple colors before he was joined by four girls in red, white, black, and yellow along with Tali'Zorah*

 **But now I'm not alone~ (AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!)**

*The girls smiled as Takeshi took his Ryuutsueder loaded with a small purple and silver globe and slammed the end of it on the ground before, in a flash of purple light, he gained a purple and gold suit with a star on his chest and a dragon motif*

 **Always we will fight as one**

*From the roof of tower, flew both a flying white, red and black bullet train on its own self-generation tracks with a giant purple and gold dragon mecha flying alongside it with Takeshi standing on top, firing his Ryuutsueder at incoming foes from Jark Matter and other forces, aided by Tali and the four girls from the tower*

' **Til the battle's won**

*They flew over and around New York, showing scenes of the Dragon and Spider Squads attacking the enemy*

 **With evil on the run**

*Multiple villains ran from some of the heroes as we see a brief image of Kang observing*

 **We never come undone**

*The scene showed the One Above All and several other similar figures smiling down as Takeshi got inside the dragon mecha as it transformed into a humanoid along with two other mecha*

 **Assembled we are strong**

*The giant robot attacked every foe in its path for a bit before Takeshi leaped out of the mecha, seeing his teammates join him.*

 **Forever fight as one~!**

*The Dragon Squad, Spider Squad, and their allies executed some form of finisher attacks as Takeshi aimed his rifle Ryuutsueder at the attackers*

 **Assembled we are strong**

*After a brief shot of Takeshi firing a finishing blast, he landed alongside his current teams of the Dragon Squad and Spider Squad.*

 **Forever fight as one~!**

*The scene ended with a shot of the teams before the logo appeared*

 **Ultimate Secret Wars**

* * *

Later on a vehicle that vaguely resembled a man with a club in lieu of the constellation Orion, Tohru was cleaning the very colorful interior as Tali looked to her orange holographic arm device similar to Takeshi's, Spyro and Lilac just talking while Takeshi looked out the window. The ship flew over New York before approaching some sort of station in the air. Before long, a hologram of a woman with ginger hair, a sky blue ballerina outfit, and a pearl in her forehead appeared before him.

-Crystal Gems with Team RWBY requesting permission to board the Orion, Dragon Master.- the woman informed.

"Permission granted, Pearl. ...And I know the S.H.I.E.L.D. Commander is with you, too. He can come aboard, too," Takeshi answered, the woman named Pearl bowing before the hologram disappeared, "Tohru, please get the door for our guests."

"Hai, Takeshi-sama!" Tohru giggled, rushing to the door and tapping buttons on the panel next to said door to open it.

Garnet and Pearl soon entered alongside a pale lavender hair, bright lilac skinned woman in purple and an purple gemstone in her chest wearing a white t-shirt, and black pants and shoes.

"Nice digs as always, T," she smiled.

"Amethyst, please show some respect to Dragon Master," another voice groaned as a girl her height walked in with lime green skin, pale chartreuse yellow hair styled like a tetrahedron, a visor over her eyes yet showing a triangular peridot on her forehead, and dressed in a green uniform consisting of a v-neck top that's mostly medium green with dark green outlines, and with yellow toes and diamond shapes on her chest and knees.

"At ease, Peridot. I'm fully aware of your situation," Takeshi assured as the gems sat down and were soon joined by a slim girl as tall as pearl with cyan skin, cobalt blue chin-length hair with long bangs and a fringe covering her forehead, and wearing a cobalt blue dress with a black diamond shape on the front, a cyan sash around her waist, and a lapis lazuli in her back, "Lapis."

"Takeshi," said the blue girl as she sat with them, "Team RWBY should be along momentarily."

"Knowing Ruby Rose herself, she'll come out of nowhere a-GAH!"

Takeshi was quickly tackled to the ground as a flurry of rose petals appeared from the door and stopped where he was, revealing a young fair-skinned girl about 15 years old with neck-length black hair with red gradients, silver eyes, and wearing a black long sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and around her skirt has a red trim. She also wore a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. Her outfit was topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins, and an emblem of a large rose appeared as a large silver brooch, pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch.

"Hi, Uncle T," said girl giggled.

"Hey Ruby. Could you please get up? My back still hurts from the last time you did that," Takeshi chuckled as they got up.

"Sorry."

As the girl giggled again, she was joined by three more young women just a bit older than her.

The first was a pale-skinned girl of about 17 years with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side, pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara as a crooked scar ran vertically down her left eye and face. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem, a small piece of black lace sitting in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress being scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wore a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar; on the back of the bolero is a snowflake crest. She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front that had a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red, while thin white sash was tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

The second girl was a girl with amber eyes with purple eyeshadow in catseye style, long black hair, age 17, and ribbon tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which appeared to be hiding something. She was wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front on top of a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. The symbol of a fiery flower was visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white, her left arm having a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms, and a small, loose scarf being wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

Finally, the last 17 year old girl had lilac eyes, bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She also wore a tan jacket that bared her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons, all over a low cut yellow crop top with her fiery heart emblem on the left breast in black. She also wore a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold over a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She also donned a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee, purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee, an orange infinity scarf, and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

"Weiss, Blake, Yang," Takeshi bid.

"Greetings Mister Narumi./Hello./Sup?" the three girls bid as they each took a seat.

"Well if you're all here now instead of you being in school, then I assume General Fury brought you up to speed finally on our mission at hand," Takeshi figured, turning to the door, "Am I assuming correct, General?"

"Indeed you are, Commander," a male voice spoke, revealing a bald African-American male with an eyepatch over his right brown eye, wearing a black cloak over an all black military suit, as he took a seat opposite of Takeshi.

"Now I know what you're going to say, General Fury. And my counterpart is doing everything he can to locate the ideal members for Project Kyuranger," Takeshi replied.

"You know me well, Commander, but I'm not here to discuss that. I'm here to extend an extra offer from the government to allow further funding from the alliance to aid you in protecting the Earth before you go out into the galaxy," Fury informed, pulling out a manilla folder from his cloak and sliding it to Takeshi, who caught it, "Tell me… what have you heard about the Avengers Initiative?"

* * *

 _ **In memory of the kings of Marvel Comics…**_

 _ **Jack "The King" Kirby**_

 _ **1917-1994**_

 _ **Steve Ditko**_

 _ **1927-2018**_

 _ **and Stan "The Man" Lee**_

 _ **1922-2018**_

 _ **Soar high in the heavens you amazing trio of creators, for bringing tales of fantastic, mighty, sensational, colossal, and spectacular proportions for the ultimate heroes of modern fiction. You have brought such great joy to readers everywhere. And to every true believer out there reading this, I thank you for taking the time to read this tale dedicated to these great men we lost too soon.**_

 _ **R.I.P. Jack, Steve, and Stan.**_

' _ **Nuff said.**_

 _ **...Excelsior!**_

* * *

 **KKD: I realize the Marvel characters don't have the majority of focus at this time, but I felt this story would be one of the ways to express my thanks to two of the many men we lost this year, as well as repurpose an older story I once wrote and have hopes will be brought back within the next year. I'll still be writing reviews alongside TB, but here's hoping things I can continue to update this story as I'm trying to find a more permanent full time job position. Long story, you don't need to know. But if you want to have an idea of what's in store, see what you guys can pull from this new form of preview I made up. It's not much, it is just a Haiku, but perhaps you can figure out what this means for the next chapter.**

 **I read the news today.**

 **A new life in a new world.**

 **Space and Time unveil.**

 **KKD: Good luck, and until next time, ore wa KKD Silver, signing off. *Salutes* Jaa ne.**


	2. Ch 1: A Day in the Life

**KKD: Expect this one to be updated less frequently compared to other stories. This one is a story I want to continue to work on, but with the massive amount of ideas going into it, it's going to be nuts to try and work on it while making sure each character introduced gets enough development. It's ridiculous, yea, but I hope you guys continue to read and critique this as needed. Enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMERS: The following is a nonprofit crossover fanfiction. Marvel Comics, its superheroes, and the properties depicted within are all owned by their respective creators and companies including Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios, The Walt Disney Company, Rooster Teeth, Cartoon Network, Insomniac Games, Toys for Bob, Activision, Bioware, Electronic Arts, Seven Seas Entertainment, GalaxyTrail, Funimation, Toei Animation, Toei Company, BandaiNamco, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Blizzard Entertainment, Akira Toriyama, Coolkyoushinja, Rebecca Sugar, Monty Oum, Jack Kirby, Steve Ditko, and Stan Lee. Please support the official releases of the properties represented within.**

* * *

 _Log #1461_

 _Universal Date: Tuesday, January 1st, 2019 ME_

 _Earth-36192_

" _It felt like a long day. Strangely, the most exhausting part wasn't the battle with the Indaver, Blue Suns Batarians and Blood Pack Vorcha. I've gotten used to events like that over the years I've been at this. The more exhausting part was Commander Fury. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing but respect for the man, he was the one who helped me get the Dragon and Spider Squads officially sanctioned, as well as green lighting Project Kyuranger, the program that would let us find the remaining members of the Uchuu Sentai. It's just whenever he got into the details of his projects in question, including his new Avengers Initiative, I always get tired, and often have to have others like Tali make notes of specifics. I'm so grateful Fury understands this and keeps things to a minimum with me, but he still has to be official and provide everything needed to make things happen, as well as make sure others provide what he needs. Regardless, this one was important, seeing news of other events across the globe, hinting at the possible creation of other heroes in this world, so I was the most wide awake for something important that I have ever been in my life."_

"So if I'm hearing you correct, Fury, on top of me maintaining the Dragon Squad, being de facto leader of Spider Squad should Parker be unavailable, and the current Earth Ambassador to multiple alien factions of the Milky Way Alliance, while also trying to locate members for Project Kyuranger, you want me to find potential candidates for this new Avengers Initiative?" Takeshi inquired.

"That's correct. Though it's more accurate you keep an eye out for possible candidates. Your two squads are already potential candidates for the team, as well as any potential allies you may find, but seeing you have the duties you just described, and are the official guardian for the members of Team RWBY here, I will alleviate those duties for you, and only ask you if you believe you're capable of accomplishing this task," Fury informed, leaving the other members of the meeting to look to the leader of the Dragon Squad, the purple uniformed bluenette just chuckled a bit.

"Fury, I've known you for at least 4 years now, and my family knew you through their own side projects. I think I know that's your cue for 'I'll be watching you and you'd better get on this when you have spare time,'" Takeshi noted, Fury smiling.

"You know me pretty well… but I do insist you keep an eye open for allies for any of the teams we've discussed today. As Commander and acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., I need to ensure our country is safe," he informed, standing up, "I suggest you do the same for it AND Earth."

And so, the black man took his leave from the ship, leaving Takeshi with the many passengers onboard the Orion.

"Clearly, you've got a lot on your plate," Garnet noted.

"Yea…" Takeshi sighed, slumping into his chair, "I've had to deal with a lot of stuff lately."

"It's ok, Uncle T. Yang and I took the opportunity to gather supplies for the rest of my team," Ruby assured.

"At least you're all on top of that. Good job, Ruby, Yang," Takeshi smiled, the two girls giving a wink and a peace sign, "Just remember you four have classes next week, so don't slack off too much."

"We know," Blake, Yang, and Ruby sighed.

"Already acting like a pro dad and not even married?" Tali teased.

"You'd have to if you grew up the eldest of three autistic siblings," Takeshi pointed out, the others giving a light laugh, "Well, I say we get back to Earth once the Gems and I finish up our meeting with the Alliance. Pink Diamond's waiting on us, right ladies?"

The gems nodded before Takeshi returned to the pilot's seat, taking the ship off autopilot and flying towards a large station in the air.

" _Having lived here for four years and counting, the sight of the Heiwa Station, the station for the Alliance to meet about intergalactic affairs as well as military and political matters between worlds, is nothing to sneeze at. Being an ambassador for Earth and humanity can be boring, but as chief of security, I got more say in protection than anyone. Granted, I leave most of the big calls to General Fury since he outranks me, but with my track record, I've managed to keep enjoying the more exciting parts of the job while staying in a high position. But honestly, that type of stuff isn't much to be too concerned of. And since the big stuff hardly pops up, it gives us time to enjoy the truly daily activities."_

* * *

 _(Cue Fight as One by Downstait)_

 **KKD Silver Studios Presents**

 **A Marvel Studios Co-Production**

 **In Celebration of 50 Stories of KKD**

*As the shot on the tower with both Kyuuranger and Den-O symbols lingered for a bit, we soon cut inside to see Takeshi, an identical man to him, and Peter Parker looking out, the peaceful futuristic New York City flashing to a war torn battleground on what seemed to be another world with many warriors in heated combat*

 **Our world's about to break**

*The trio looked on, a brief shot of a man in gold and red armor flying by with Scarlet Spider, and Sp/dr aiding him against various monsters.*

 **Tormented and attacked**

*A man roared along with Tohru, the man turning into a green-skinned giant as Tohru turned into her dragon form, the two standing with Kid Arachnid and several men and women in black and yellow suits with an X motif*

 **Lost from when we wake**

*The scene then shifted to a montaged black and white shot of a man dressed like the American flag with a circular shield in WWII, Spyro in a magical land, and an all black-wearing man similar to Spider-Man in the Great Depression before it faded to color with all three posing in the modern/futuristic New York.*

 **With no way to go back**

*A swipe then showed Spider-Gwen on another rooftop with a japanese woman in a white and red battle kimono with wolf-like ears and a tail, a blonde muscular man in red, blue, and silver armor resembling a norseman with a winged helmet and a strong hammer, a high-tech blue-suited version of Spider-Man whose spider resembled a skull from Dia de los Muertos, Lilac, as well as Garnet and the Crystal Gems before they took off on various means before the scene shifted back to the tower as Takeshi stood in front of several holographic monitors*

 **I was standing on my own**

*Takeshi looked at four holographic video feeds of various heroes of multiple colors before he was joined by the members of Team RWBY along with Tali'Zorah*

 **But now I'm not alone~ (AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!)**

*The girls smiled as Takeshi took his Ryuutsueder loaded with a small purple and silver globe and slammed the end of it on the ground before, in a flash of purple light, he gained a purple and gold suit with a star on his chest and a dragon motif*

 **Always we will fight as one**

*From the roof of tower, flew both a flying white, red and black bullet train on its own self-generation tracks with a giant purple and gold dragon mecha flying alongside it with Takeshi standing on top, firing his Ryuutsueder at incoming foes from Jark Matter and other forces, aided by Tali and the four girls from the tower*

' **Til the battle's won**

*They flew over and around New York, showing scenes of the Dragon and Spider Squads attacking the enemy*

 **With evil on the run**

*Multiple villains ran from some of the heroes as we see a brief image of Kang observing*

 **We never come undone**

*The scene showed the One Above All and several other similar figures smiling down as Takeshi got inside the dragon mecha as it transformed into a humanoid along with two other mecha*

 **Assembled we are strong**

*The giant robot attacked every foe in its path for a bit before Takeshi leaped out of the mecha, seeing his teammates join him.*

 **Forever fight as one~!**

*The Dragon Squad, Spider Squad, and their allies executed some form of finisher attacks as Takeshi aimed his rifle Ryuutsueder at the attackers*

 **Assembled we are strong**

*After a brief shot of Takeshi firing a finishing blast, he landed alongside his current teams of the Dragon Squad and Spider Squad.*

 **Forever fight as one~!**

*The scene ended with a shot of the teams before the logo appeared*

 **Ultimate Secret Wars**

* * *

 **Bout 1: A Day in the Life**

 _Log #1467_

 _Universal Date: Tuesday, January 7th, 2019 ME_

 _Earth-36192_

Takeshi had just gotten his uniform ready that morning, adjusting the yellow collar just a tad so the inner red lining was visible.

"To think, 4 years ago, I would've hated how this suit feels, now it's almost like a second skin," Takeshi chuckled, adding some gel to his hair to spike it up.

"Narumi-sama! Minna! Breakfast is ready~!" He heard Tohru call out, the Commander smiling as he walked out the door of his room, stopping to avoid getting hit by a storm of rose petals zipping past her.

He soon arrived downstairs to see Team RWBY chatting while getting their breakfast in, Tohru in the kitchen preparing more pancakes and bacon, while Tali was looking over specs for the house, mask on.

"Spyro and a Lilac are our on patrol again, Narumi-sama," Tohru informed, "They just needed a quick bite before heading off."

"Thanks Tohru," Takeshi smiled as he sat down.

" _I may not be Ms. Kobayashi, but I tried to be a good employer for Tohru, offering her room, board, and other things on top of having her join the Dragon Squad. She's been a great fighter, an awesome maid, and a very great cook."_

"So, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang? You girls set for the spring semester at Midtown High?"

"We're more than ready, Mr Narumi," Weiss confirmed.

"Weiss, how many times do we have to say it? Call him Uncle T or Takeshi? We're family for the time being," Ruby reminded.

"And yet you two keep making out since Weiss confesses her feelings to you about a year back," Blake mentioned.

"HEY!" The two snapped.

"You know it's true," Takeshi chuckled.

" _Didn't know how to explain this bit to most people, but since Taiyang is busy out of the country, Weiss in an awkward spot with her dad and bro while Winter is in the middle of active duty in Iran, and Blake's parents insisting she stay close to her friends, I'm officially the guardian of these otherwise unrelated teens, two of whom already set up a lesbian relationship a year ago while the other two are just trying to see others to see if things'll work out. At least they're at Midtown where I know they're more secure."_

"So Ruby, you girls staying on top of classes to get into ESU or Beacon?" Takeshi checked.

"You bet, Uncle T! I'm looking forward to kicking off this semester with a bang like always!" Ruby smiled.

"Y'know I always start off my semesters with a _yang_!" Yang smirked, making most everyone groan, "Eh? Guys?"

She then got a pancake thrown in her mouth straight from the kitchen.

"Let's keep the puns to a minimum, Yang," Tohru scolded.

" _Good thing about living with so many girls, the older ones act as good mother figures to the younger."_

"Fine, Aunt Tohru," Yang sighed, the dragon maid smiling as she finished her cooking.

"Anyway, once you finish, Tali will take you to school, I'll need to go back with Fury to talk with the ambassadors again," Takeshi informed.

"But don't you need her with you for this next meeting?" Weiss pointed out, "She is your best connection to the Quarian part of the Alliance."

"Come on, you little bosh'tet!" Tali snapped, trying to work on the specs, making everyone look to her, "Sorry, it seems there's a little bug in the heating unit and it's a little stubborn. Don't worry, though. I'll have it up and running in a few minutes so it'll be warm when you all get back."

"Thanks, Aunt Tali," Yang smiled, the Quarian looking a bit awkward before resuming work.

"You know she's not used to that despite how long we've been here," Blake pointed out.

"Just showing respect for her."

"Well, I'd better get back up to the Heiwa and see what the Alliance grand council needs," Takeshi figured, getting up, "Take care, girls."

"Bye/See ya!" They waved as he walked out the door.

* * *

" _From what I recall, the girls from Team RWBY enjoy their time at school, which is good seeing some of their classmates are our teammates. Yang and Blake seem to enjoy Miles and Peni's company, and Weiss likes Ben teaching them, but I did not expect who else they'd come across."_

A short while later, Tali piloted a small hover car over the city streets, Ruby looking amazed out the window as Weiss and Yang smiled, Blake burying her nose into her book.

"Man, the view never gets old," Ruby smiled at the sights of Midtown padding beneath them.

"As long as you don't flunk in your courses, I don't mind either way," Weiss smiled, holding one of Ruby's hands, making the two blush and smile at each other.

"Ok, girls. We're here," Tali informed, flying the car down in front of Midtown High, the girls seeing girls of many races walking around and talking, Blake smiling at seeing a human looking student with a golden monkey tail casually talking with a Quarian in a green suit, a blue-skinned girl known as an Asari, and even a Turian and a shorter green-skinned student with antennae.

"I'm just glad this school is so accepting," Blake smiled as she and the rest of Team RWBY hopped out.

"I might be a while, so expect Tohru to pick you four up on the roof, ok?" Tali informed.

"Of course, Ms Zorah," Weiss nodded.

"See ya, Aunt T!" Ruby smiled, Tali smiling under her mask as the four human girls walked into the building, Tali taking off soon after.

"So, any word from Peni about our upcoming group project for Reilly's class?" Yang checked.

"She said we may split into new groups depending on any new transfers," Weiss informed, "At least, that's what she said on my iScroll last night."

"I'm sure we'll be fine and get to work with either her or Miles again," Blake assured.

"Yea, but the latter's dad being a cop may make it awkward now and then," Ruby admitted, accidentally bumping into a guitar case strapped to a student's back, falling back, "Ow!"

"Hey, watch where you're going!" the girl snapped, Ruby looking up to see the girl in question was someone just a year older than her, having black hair with a red highlight in her bang, a white and black jacket over a white shirt with a red string bow, a short black pleated skirt, and white sneakers.

"Sorry! I-I didn't mean to bump into you," Ruby apologized, quickly getting up.

"You'll have to excuse her. She gets distracted easily," Yang replied before noticing something, "You new here?"

"Yea. So?" the new girl shrugged off.

"Nothing. Just wishing you luck with the transfer."

The girl nodded and walked off.

"What's with her?" Ruby wondered.

"She sure seemed a bit stand off-ish," Weiss notes.

"Kind like you when we first met?" Blake teased, making Weiss her flustered.

* * *

" _Spyro and Lilac probably had it the hardest to adapt to this world, having gone from worlds of magic to a world where science is more dominant. They aren't strangers to it, but the tables turned in terms of what they are used to. But I guess their company helped them get over that."_

Spyro and Lilac sat on a rooftop in Greenwich village, watching cars drive below.

"It is nice to be around other dragons, but it still feels awkward to be in the place," Spyro admitted as he and Lilac looked over the city streets.

"I know how you feel. Without my friends, I feel all alone… it's like I'm the only one here," Lilac added as a yellow glowing dragonfly flew near Spyro, "At least you have Sparx."

"I know, but… I still miss my friends," Spyro sighed.

"I'm sure Cynder, Elora, Hunter and the others are proud of what you've done today," Lilac assured, "I know I am."

"Thanks, Lilac. And I'm sure we'll see your friends at one point, too."

The two dragons smiled and hugged it out. The dragonfly, Sparx, smiled as he buzzed to the two dragons.

"Yea, good idea, Sparx," Spyro nodded as he and Lilac released their hug, "Let's check in on Lucoa for Tohru. I'm sure she could use a check up herself."

"Yea. We're almost through with this route, anyway," Lilac nodded as they were about to take off, "By the way, you notice how we always keep coming back this way?"

"Yea. It feels the closest I've been to home since Takeshi found us," Spyro nodded as they took off, unaware of the seemingly broken down building they were on becoming a full on mansion with a mystic manor in the correct lighting.

* * *

Team RWBY managed to make it to their home room where a young black boy in a black and red shirt with blue jeans was talking with a Japanese girl in a school uniform of a white shirt, red tie, gray vest and blue skirt.

"Hey Miles, Peni," Ruby waved with a smile.

"Yo Rubes!" Miles waved.

"Hello~," Peni smiled, fist bumping with Yang, "You girls have a fun Christmas?"

"Sure did," Yang confirmed as she and Team RWBY sat down, "The two lovebirds over there couldn't stop making out whenever they passed underneath a mistletoe. Heck, I'm sure they were close to sealing the deal if you catch my drift."

"Oh, a little wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more? *clicks tongue and wolf whistles*" Miles teased with a sly smirk.

"Yea, like that."

"I'd rather you not pry into our love life and spell it out to everyone," Weiss pouted.

"What about you and Blake?" Ruby checked, giving Weiss a nudge to get her in on the loop.

"What ABOUT it?" Blake responded in confusion, making the blonde flush a bright red while Peni giggled.

"It's fine, girls. We can talk about it later." Peni said in response.

"Alright, alright, class is in session," they heard a voice speak up, turning to see a man with short blonde hair, brown eyes, and wearing a white shirt, blue and red striped tie, black pants and shoes while cleaning his desk, "Before we begin, I hope you all had an enjoyable break, and are refreshed enough to return to studies. But before we begin, I'd like to make an announcement. A new student will be transferring to our class in Midtown starting this semester."

All the students looked interested and confused as they chattered silently before they heard some footsteps come in. Ruby's eyes widened at the familiar new face that entered, taking her stand by the teacher's desk. In response, she pulled her hood over her head out of worry as Weiss looked at her.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Ryuko Matoi," the girl introduced, "Have to admit, Reilly-san, I'm still not used to going to school with so many colorful characters, but I'll try to fit in."

"Well thank you for understanding, Ryuko. Please take a seat anywhere so we can proceed."

"Please don't come here, please don't come here, please don't come here," Ruby muttered to herself, hoping that Ryuko wouldn't come near her or her friends, yet the new student set her guitar case down and seated herself behind Ruby, "...Darn it."

"Hey," Ryuko called out, making Ruby 'eek' in response before turning to look.

"Yeah?"

Ryuko picked up a red and black suitcase with a silver rose symbol on the side, placing it next to her chair.

"You dropped that outside when you bumped into me," she informed, "Surprisingly heavy, but it wasn't a problem."

"Oh! Thanks," Ruby nodded, easily taking the suitcase as Weiss looked at Ryuko with a raised eyebrow, "Isn't your guitar case heavy?"

"Nah, I'm carrying light weight. But there's no guitar in here… don't ask."

"Huh… ok…" Ruby nodded.

"Well let's talk after class," Yang suggested.

* * *

Later that day, not far from Midtown, Reilly walked with Miles and Peni to a chain pizzeria joint where inside the staff appeared dressed in cheap Halloween store versions of the Spider Squad's costumes.

"Hey, what kept ya, Ben?" a blonde girl with pink highlights in a white and black t shirt, torn jeans, and white and pink shoes asked.

"Sorry we're late. Extracurricular activities and all, Gwen," Reilly sighed, a bit tired as Miles and Peni took their seats.

"Ruby and her friends not joining for our usual hangout time?" Gwen noticed.

"Nah, they got a call from Tohru to meet up first and get picked up. From what I heard, that dragon maid of theirs is extremely punctual," Miles shrugged.

"Shame, too. I'm sure they wanted to introduce the new girl Ryuko to you and Mister Parker," Peni sighed as a waitress came dressed like Spider-Gwen and served their plate of pepperoni pizza with what appeared to be stuffed crust.

"One Spectacular Fantasy with a Superior crust," the waitress smiled, "The Spider fries are on the way."

"Nice costume," Gwen complimented.

"Thanks. One of the standard uniforms here at Spider Pies. Would anyone like some Goblin seasoning?" the waitress smiled and offered.

"Nah, that one gave me some stomach troubles last time," Ben admitted.

"I'll have classic green on my fries," Peni requested.

"Hot Hob for me," Miles added.

"Twenty-five minutes," the waitress informed as she left.

"Look, we all know why we're here though," Gwen reminded.

"Yeah. Helping Takeshi keep an eye out for those Avengers and Kyuuranger candidates," Ben nodded.

"Honestly, why do we need two more teams? How many teams we got so far?" Miles checked.

"Two of five, not including Ruby's team of four since they aren't official yet."

"Why aren't they official? I mean, have you seen them in the training simulations?"

"Yea! They're amazing! Did you SEE their weapons? I mean how many modes could there be for just one tool? And that's coming from someone who has a mech!" Peni gawked.

"Just because they have talent doesn't mean they're ready for the field. Speaking from experience," a voice like Ben's interjected, the four turning to see a brunette version of Ben dressed in a longer jacket that almost felt like a cape, blue jeans, and matching sneakers

"Hey Pete," Ben smiled, giving Peter a fist bump before the latter joined them.

"Mmm, Spectacular Fantasy with Superior crust? You kids know me so well," Peter chuckled as they took a slice.

"When will Ruby and her friends be ready?" Gwen asked.

"If Takeshi were the only one needed to deem it, then he'd let them fight no problem, but they're still in school and while they've been in NY for a while, Fury has to get final say for clearance."

"He probably thinks they're too young to put themselves on the field," Peni pouted.

"That's what he said about you when you signed up," Ben reminded, "Besides, you were the only one who could operate that mech."

"...Touche."

"We're familiar with the Avengers, but what about these… Kyuurangers?" Miles inquired.

"According to Takeshi, they're the warriors who help form the team who use those globes to transform and are chosen by these objects. I don't know, I haven't read the full dossier yet," Peter explained, "Anyway, let's eat before this gets cold. Did you also get the fries?

"They're coming soon," Miles answered.

* * *

At that moment, after another meeting, Takeshi practiced in a gym wearing a purple tank top, red shorts, and matching sneakers, wielding a staff to mimic his Ryuutsueder. He sparred against a giant sandbag by twisting and spinning the weapon around to hit every angle.

"Permission to come in, sir?" he heard a voice request.

"Granted," Takeshi answered, swinging his weapon hard enough to slice it in half.

The soldier who stepped in looked on, his black hair slicked back from the wind, blue eyes looking in shock, and wearing a black gakuran jacket that was worn by some Japanese students, black sweatpants, and sneakers.

"What is it, Joe?" Takeshi asked.

"Fury is asking for you. They said they found it!" the soldier informed, the commander looking

"Found what?" Takeshi checked, wiping the sweat from his brow before setting up a new bag.

"A Kyuutama, sir! This one being the wolf!"

Takeshi's eyes widened as he dropped the sparring weapon.

"Tell the troops who found it not to touch it to be safe. I'll be on my way as fast as I can," Takeshi informed, grabbing his stuff.

"Yes sir!" Joe answered as Takeshi ran past him with his uniform.

Little did the officer know a yellow orb was watching from above before flying through the wall, leaving some sand to fall to the floor. Takeshi continued rushing through the hallway for a bit until finding himself in the main room.

" _Finally, some progress on the Kyuuranger stuff. I hope I can find a candidate before Jark Matter gets the Kyuutama. Unfortunately while I personally handle space, I realize a new threat can pop up in the form of foes with time on their end. Lucky for me, I got that loose end covered."_

Takeshi passed a door with the clock-like symbol from his building as he stepped inside.

"Hey, partner. Heads up, Kyuutama found. Going to check with Fury about. Keep your eyes peeled for Imagin," Takeshi told the person inside, who just nodded, holding up a black train pass with the symbol on the door as Takeshi left.

* * *

Meanwhile, there was a large institute that included a smelting factory, soldiers in heavy armor marching about, as well as a horde of large robots that resembled giant walking turret tanks, all monitored by a large figure a man sitting in a hover chair in purple, wearing a purple and orange set of armor while his massive head had some kind of gemstone embedded into the forehead.

"How goes the final preparations for the academy?" the figure demanded of one soldier in a black and yellow uniform reminiscent of a hazmat suit combined with some pieces of armor attached to it.

"We are almost finished, sir. And the uniforms made from pieces of the extraterrestrials are just about done," the soldier informed with a salute.

"Excellent. And the woman who will be our 'star pupil'? The one who will lead that school into the future and grant us what we want?"

"She is currently training in the Danger Room, sir. She will be ready momentarily."

"Yes. You are dismissed," the figure instructed, the soldier leaving as he continued looking on at his work with a sinister smile.

* * *

In the training room the soldier mentioned, a young woman of high school age swung a sword to deflect incoming laser blasts, easily sending the blasts into the walls. Then she sliced up each blaster after a leap, landing with her heels clicking against the steel floor before sheathing her weapon, causing the blasters to explode.

"Ma'am, MODOK wishes to see you," a soldier informed as the young woman stood up, her white outfit shining in the light and long black hair flowing in the breeze of the AC before she walked out of the door.

She then stood before the man, heel clicking once she stopped and looked up.

"What is it you wish to speak of, MODOK?" she requested, bowing before him.

"I am fully aware of your family history… Satsuki Kiryuin. You are indeed a prestigious student in Japan, and your family's reputation precedes you. I now see you upholding that reputation in our new school, which is very noble indeed, considering your discovery of… what are they called? Oh, Life Fibers," MODOK replied, "It is intriguing seeing you discovered them within the symbiotic life forms we've discovered decade before and incorporated them into our synthetic kevlar uniforms."

"I appreciate your acknowledgement of my achievements, MODOK, but know that my ambitions and desires are not your own. I only seek to understand the powers of the Life Fibers from these symbiotes to and figure out how to use their power."

"...Yet we share common interests, Kiryuin. If you wish to accomplish your goals, then I insist you follow A.I.M.'s objectives. That includes becoming a student in our new institution so you can further study the symbiotes and Life Fibers… considering you're careful. You are aware how the symbiotes behave, which could lead to some… traumatizing effects with the Life Fibers. I don't think someone like you can handle the traumatic experience of true bondage with a symbiote if the Life Fibers are any similar."

"Do not question my will and my resolve, MODOK. I am aware of the weak-minded and how they interact with symbiotes, but I am nothing like the fools who ended up bound to the black and red creatures. If any of those vermin try to impose their will on my mind and body… I will make them bend to mine," Satsuki vowed, MODOK simply smirking and then laughing.

"I would expect nothing less from the great Satsuki Kiryuin. Now get going… class will be in session very soon," MODOK chuckled, Satsuki just nodding before taking off, heels echoing down the hall as she scowled to herself.

* * *

 **KKD: And there we go. A cool story with many new introductions, hintings of what's to come, as well as just establishing what Earth 36192 is like. There were a lot of things to unwrap here, that I'm not entirely sure where to start. Some of it is nothing too exciting, but we do get hints of next chapter. I'll also say the Spider-Pies pizza was slightly influenced by Bat Burger. Think about it, a New York Pizzeria chain themed after the wall-crawler? It's just perfect. Anyway, since we set something last time, here's a new haiku to hint at what's to come.**

 **A Spider begins**

 **The lone wolf finds a new pack**

 **Megami reborn**

 **KKD: I hope you guys keep reading and enjoy. And if you recognize some writing styles, you can guess who may or may drop in for each chapter. Regardless, hope you have a good day, and until then, this is KKD Silver signing off. *salutes* Jaa ne.**


End file.
